The Price of Fame
by redheadedsweetheart
Summary: Sara Martin is a new diva in the WWE. She immediately gets paired up in an on screen romance with the Miz. Mike seems to think that just because Sara is his on screen girlfriend, that he also owns her off screen. How far will Mike push her before she finally snaps?
1. Chapter 1

"Come on baby, wear it for me…." Mike murmured in my ear as he held out the shredded up t-shirt. I looked at him in disgust.

"Cut!" John, the camera man yelled. "Sara! How many times do I have to tell you? You're in a story line with Mike. You need to act like you're in love with him!"

Looking over at Mike, with his cocky smirk permanently attached to his face, I shuddered. I didn't like him. At all. But this was my job—to act like his loving girlfriend on screen. "All right," I mumbled, forcing myself to smile at Mike.

"Let's try it again," John said in a frustrated voice. "In 3…2….1…"

"Come on baby, wear it for me…." Mike murmured in my ear, while he ran his hand up and down my bare arm. "You'll look so hot in it," he whispered in my ear loud enough for the camera to pick up on it. He held out the black Miz t-shirt to me that smirk never leaving his face. He knew this was bothering me. It didn't bother me that I had to be in a story line with him; it bothered me that I was expected to wear a shirt in front of thousands of people that had been cut with a scissors just below my bust line.

I pretended to be head over heels in love with the cockiest superstar in the WWE. I smiled a shy smile, "You think it will look all right on me?" I murmured as I traced a finger up and down his bare chest.

"It will be awesome…." he said softly as he placed two fingers under my chin and tilted my head up so he could kiss me. His lips were just about to reach mine and I was about to panic, when John yelled, "Cut! Got it! Great work guys!"

.

.

My name is Sara Martin. I have a dream job—a job that a million girls would kill for—I'm a WWE diva! I never thought I would be a diva; I had my sights set on being a model or an actress. But when my agent said there was a casting call for 'sports entertainment models', I went to the audition, not knowing what I would get myself into.

I made my debut about six months ago; I 'won' the last season of NXT and was 'called up' to the main roster. Really, all I had to do was smile, look pretty, and give the right answers. Really simple, actually. I made my grand debut on the Monday Night RAW brand about two months ago and I was thrown into a romantic story line with Mike Mizanin—better known as the Miz. He was on his way to championship gold, and the creative team thought that he needed a pretty brunette to accompany him to the ring and interfere in his matches when necessary. That's where I came in, and that's where my story begins….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"_Why is this so hard for you to understand, Sara? All I need you to do is hold my hand on the way down to the ring, stand next to the announcer's table, clap for me, and look pretty! Why is that so hard for you to understand?" Mike was shouting at me. I shrank back and waited for him to stop. This was happening more and more often lately. _

"_I'm sorry," I said softly._

"_Yeah, you are sorry…." he grumbled. He ran his hands through his hair and then smirked at me. That smirk could only mean one more thing-he was going to belittle me some more. Instinctively, I crossed my arms against my chest, put my head down and backed away from him. Things were about to get out of control. Again. I can feel it._

.

.

It wasn't always like this—meaning Mike yelling at me for no reason. Some of the tension between us was because of the script, but the other part….well that was me being a bad girlfriend, I guess.

There's a reason that WWE management recommends that the superstars and divas **do not** date each other. Because sometimes the drama of our personal lives, seeps into the drama of our staged lives. Mike and I started dating shortly after I was put into a storyline with him. I didn't like him at first, he was too cocky and too full of himself. But he was sweet when he wanted to be. Which is why I fell for him, I guess.

He had just broken up with his girlfriend. Her name was Maryse; she was tall and blonde and drop dead gorgeous. But she broke his heart and dumped him one day out of the blue. And I just happened to be in the right place at the right time. We hooked up and…I guess the rest of history…..

.

.

"_I can't believe she dumped me," Mike whined as he took another drink out of his beer bottle. We were sitting at the hotel bar after a long night of work. Despite my best efforts to not get caught up in the storyline, I was finding myself becoming more and more intrigued with Mike Mizanin. His on screen character was really cocky and self-absorbed, but in real life, he was funny and a nice guy._

"_I can't believe she did that either," I said softly agreeing with him as I took a sip of my white wine. The hotel bar was pretty empty, it was just me and Mike sitting at the bar and a couple of other co-workers sitting close together at a corner table. Their laughter and loud voices made me want to join them instead of sitting here with a somber Mike. "Maybe we should go over there and see what those guys are doing. It might take your mind off of Maryse," I suggested. _

_He shook his head and down the shot that seemed to materialize out of nowhere. "I don't feel like it right now. You can go over there if you want. I just….I just want to sit here and feel sorry for myself," he said sadly as he ordered another shot for himself._

_I felt bad. I didn't want to leave him alone. Part of working together on-screen meant to me, that we had to try and be friends off-screen as well. Maybe there was a way I could cheer him up. "You want a shot?" he asked suddenly turning to look at me. His blue eyes were filled with mischief._

_I nodded. "Sure. What kind did you have in mind?" I wasn't much of a drinker; I liked a glass of wine to unwind after a long day, but that was about it._

"_Tequila," he said simply as the bartender set two shots and a couple of limes in front of us. He stared at his drink for a few moments before a big smile broke out onto his face. "Let's do body shots…." he suggested slyly. I was shocked; it had been so long since I had done body shots. It almost seemed like something that only a frat boy would think of doing. But one look at his sad blue eyes, and I decided to throw all caution to the wind and let loose. It had been a long time, college in fact, that I had done body shots. What the hell, I thought to myself, what was the worst that could happen?_

"_I'll go first," he suggested. He leaned over and moved my long brown hair off of my neck and over my shoulder. He was so close right now that I could smell his cologne. He handed me the lime slice to place in my mouth. I shivered as he leaned in slowly licked the side of my neck and then took his shot quickly and then covered my mouth with his, taking the lime out of my mouth and into his own. He smirked as he watched my shocked expression and the way that my cheeks flushed. "Not too bad….You taste pretty good," he whispered in my ear before he blew very gently, causing me to shiver again. "Your turn…." He said holding out the other slice of lime._

_I took a deep breath and looked at him, trying to find a good place to do this. Deciding that the neck might be a little cliché, I saw that his button up shirt was half way unbuttoned to begin with. I leaned over and licked his bare chest, earning a little groan of pleasure from him, took my shot and leaned up and covered my mouth with his, taking the lime into my own mouth. "Wow," he breathed with a smile._

_._

_A few more shots each later and the room was beginning to spin for me. Mike had apparently forgotten all about Maryse for the time being. It was nice seeing him laugh and have a good time. I looked around the room in a daze. The guys that had been sitting at the corner table had left a long time ago. The place was empty and it must have been close to closing time because the bartender was pacing back and forth in front of us, looking impatient. "One more shot," Mike slurred a little._

"_For you," I stuttered. "I…I don't think I can do anymore," I ended with a giggle and a hiccup. He laughed at my drunkenness. _

"_All right," he said. "One more," he called to the bartender. He gave me the slice of lime and I stuck in my mouth and waited for him to find a place to lick me. All of the other shots were done on my neck. He looked me up and down and a smile broke out onto his face when he saw my bare thigh. My skirt must have ridden up a little exposing my thigh. He smirked and leaned down and very slowly he licked my inner thigh. I shivered and jerked a little bit at the surprise licking. He took his shot very quickly and then took the lime out of my mouth with his. I turned my head to finish my glass of water, when his hand caught my chin and he held me in place as he covered my mouth with his and passionately kissed me. I closed my eyes and saw stars. He leaned in and whispered in my ear. "Sara…..I think I found a way to get over Maryse….."_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Sara, let's go!" Mike yelled into the women's locker room. "Ladies," he winked at Eve, Kelly and Natalya.

"Get out, Miz!" the three of them yelled in unison. "Sara, control your creepy boyfriend," Eve said with a laugh.

"He's just joking," I said with a wink. "Maybe."

I walked out of the locker room and Mike immediately wrapped his arm around my waist. "Hey, baby. Ready to be my good luck charm?" he kissed me on the cheek as the camera man started walking in front of us, filming our 'way to the ring' segment. Mike had earned a title shot last week on Monday Night RAW. I was at the ring with him at the time that he won, which is why he nicknamed me his good luck charm.

"Of course," I said softly as I looked up at him with what was supposed to be adoration in my eyes.

"That's my, girl," he said with his trademark smirk.

"Got it! Great job, guys," the camera man said as he turned his equipment off and left us to stand at the gorilla position waiting for Mike's music to hit.

.

.

I watched as Mike completely dominated Sheamus in the ring. My role was to stand in his corner, jump up and down and cheer for him. I had to ignore the boos and 'awful' chants that the crowd was shouting at him. I was playing the heel girlfriend perfectly; every time Mike got control of the match I would turn to the crowd and tell them how awesome he really was.

Sheamus went for the brogue kick, but Mike quickly countered and got him locked up in place for the skull crushing finale. Mike got the pin quickly and the ring announcer declared him the winner. As the ref held up Mike's hand in victory, he smirked and motioned for me to come into the ring. He let go of the ref's hand and wrapped his arms around my waist, dipping me back and giving me a passionate kiss. Mike and I had been in this storyline for about two months now and dating off screen for about a month. I was all right with the on screen romance we were having, but I really thought he was moving too fast in our off screen romance. I had tried to explain to him that I was the type of girl who liked to take it slow, but he brushed me off and told me to quit being so old fashioned. We were both mature adults and we should go as fast as he wanted to; what choice did I have? I was new in the company, didn't really know anyone else and Mike was the first guy who had paid some attention to me in a long time. I just went with it, I guess….

.

.

**Flash Forward Three Months**

Mike had won the Money in the Bank Ladder Match about three weeks ago and he kept threatening to cash it in every chance he had. Tonight was a regular Monday Night RAW show. He had told me that he had planned on either interfering in Randy Orton's match or waiting until Randy was beaten down and unable to defend himself before he cashed in his briefcase. Randy was the current WWE champion and had held the belt for a few months now. "It's time for a change, Sara. The people are tired of boring old oily Randy Orton winning every week. Tonight's my time…." he said in an unusually solemn voice as we headed to the ring. The camera was rolling and I was in full loving girlfriend mode. Inside, however, I was feeling really annoyed with Mike lately. Ever since he had won the Money in the Bank match, he had been more cocky than usual and his attitude was extending past his on screen persona—it was seeping into our private relationship.

This was my cue. "Babe, you are awesome at everything you do, you would make the greatest champion ever!" I said in my love sick voice.

He stopped, set down his briefcase, and cupped my chin in his hands. "Sara…..this is why we work," he murmured before he bent down to kiss me gently. Since this show was live, I could hear the crowd jeering us and telling us to get a room. "Don't listen to them, babe…." he whispered in my ear. He knew that the crowd's reaction to me as a heel sometimes upset me. He's tried explaining over and over again that it's all fake and no one really hates me.

.

.

Later on that night, Randy had a brutal non-title match against CM Punk. I watched from the backstage area in awe. Both men were great competitors and two of the biggest stars in the company—this is what Mike longed for—to be at the top. The match was almost over; Punk had just hit Randy with his signature move, the GTS, and was getting the pin on Randy. The ref raised Punk's hand in victory and he sneered down at his fallen opponent. He was about to grab the microphone so he could further berate the champion, but instead Mike's music hit first and he quickly ran down the ramp, threw his Money in the Bank briefcase at the ref and told him to ring the bell—he was cashing it in on a fallen Randy Orton!

Poor Randy had no idea what was happening—he was still woozy from the GTS he had just gotten from Punk. Mike stood him up, locked his arms behind Randy's arms and shoulders and gave Randy a brutal Skull Crushing Finale! Within seconds, he had Randy flat on his back, hooked his leg and the ref counted 1…2….3! Mike was the new WWE champion!

I rushed down to the ring so I could congratulate my boyfriend. The crowd was going insane, they couldn't believe what had just happened. They couldn't, and wouldn't believe that the Miz had just cashed in his Money in the Bank briefcase on long time champion Randy Orton and had won! I slid into the ring and wrapped my arms around Mike's waist, pulling him close to me. He looked at his newly won championship belt and then at me. "My good luck charm…." he mumbled before he dipped me back and his soft mouth covered mine….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The backstage area was loud with excitement; everyone was shouting, laughing and getting ready to wrap it up for the night and either get a head start on the next city or head out for dinner and a few drinks. I walked hand in hand with Mike, the title slung over his left shoulder, through the halls of the backstage area. He was all smiles as our co-workers slapped him on the back and congratulated him. There were also some jealous glances that I noticed as well. As his girlfriend, I just walked beside him and basked in his happiness; I really was happy for him, I know that he had worked really hard to get where he was now. But even I didn't know that he was going to cash in his contract tonight, so I was really surprised and a little taken aback at what had happened tonight. Then again, my only job is to look pretty and to jump and down and cheer for my onscreen boyfriend whenever he's scheduled.

We had almost made it to his locker room when we ran into someone who wasn't pleased that Mike had decided to cash in his contract—we came face to face with a very angry Viper. "Mizanin…" he growled at Mike.

"Orton," Mike growled back at him. I could tell that no one had told Randy that Mike had been planning on cashing in on him tonight and that he would be losing his title. I moved a little bit so I was behind Mike; I didn't want to get in the middle of whatever was going to happen right now. Randy was a pretty scary guy and I hadn't actually officially met him yet either even though I had worked for the company for a few months now. There had never really been a reason for us to ever talk either I guess. But it looked like I was going to meet the famous Viper right now.

"You got some nerve…." Randy started to say before Mike cut him off.

"Nerve? Nerve? Really? Really…..What are you talking about?" he asked as he rolled his eyes at Orton as if to say that Randy was wasting his time with even thinking about having this conversation. I knew what Mike was thinking—he won, Randy lost, he's the champ now, Randy's not, end of story.

"No one told me that you were going to cash in tonight! I wasn't ready."

"So what if you weren't ready? Big deal. Your title run was long enough; people are tired of you and Cena hogging all the titles. It's time for a change. An…..awesome change…." he said with his trademark smirk. "Things are changing Orton, get with the times or get out of the way," he said as he gave Orton a little push backwards. Luckily for Mike, a couple of other guys were standing around watching the confrontation between him and Randy and when Mike pushed the former champion, his face turned red and his eyes glazed over with that deranged look that he gets in the ring sometimes. I cowered further behind Mike, suddenly wondering if I should just get out of the way altogether or if I should stick around and wait for my boyfriend.

"You son of a…." was all Randy got out before one of the guys grabbed him by the shoulder and started to pull him away. "This isn't over Mizanin!" he shouted as Cena tried to calm him down and drag him down the hallway far away from Mike as possible before a huge fight broke out.

"What a loser…." Mike grumbled as he grabbed my hand, hitched the title up higher on his shoulder and we started again towards his locker room. "Some guys just can't handle defeat, babe," he said in a very cocky voice.

Now, Mike had always had something of an attitude, but little did I know that his previous attitude was nothing compared to what I was going to witness over the next few weeks….

.

.

Over the next few weeks, Mike's ego, on a scale of one to ten, went from a six to a twelve. At times he was unbearable. The championship title went to his head. Every week on Monday Night RAW he would start the show off in the middle of the ring, Alex Riley by his side, and berate the WWE Universe and all the superstars. He would mouth off about how he was the most must see WWE champion in recent history and how every media outlet was fighting over him, trying to get them on their show or to get a story for their publication. He was beyond cocky at this point.

What was my role at this point in his championship run? I was scripted to be his on screen girlfriend, to stand in his corner, jump up and down and cheer when he won, and to throw a fit and interfere when he was losing. He called me his good luck charm; every match he had started and ended with a hard kiss before he lifted up his title in victory.

Off screen, I was still his girlfriend. At first I had wanted to take things slow—that's just the kind of girl that I am—but he just kept pushing and pushing until I finally gave in to him. We had been dating for just under five months at this point. And I have to admit, I was having fun with him when we weren't working. Mike was really into going out every night after the shows and when he wasn't wrestling or doing promos, he was doing media tours. It seemed like he was on a different morning talk show in every city we stopped in. The cameras and the talk show hosts loved him. It wasn't very often that I wasn't included in the interviews or appearances. But like my on screen character, I was more likely to be seen in the background, cheering on my boyfriend.

For the most part, things were going pretty well for us so far. I had gotten used to the recent boost in his ego. I understood. His lifelong dream of becoming WWE champion had finally come true. I was really happy for him. I knew the difference between Mike and The Miz. Mike was my caring and fun boyfriend. The Miz was an egotistical asshole hell bent on keeping the title. So life sounds good, right? The only problem is that The Miz is slowly replacing Mike as my boyfriend and I don't know what to do about it. The one thing that I do know for sure is that I don't like it one bit…..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"You're going out again tonight?" I complained softly. We were in San Diego for the night and didn't have anything scheduled until tomorrow afternoon. Mike was in the bathroom fixing his hair and getting ready to hit the town. For the third night in a row. I don't know how he does it; I am exhausted and wanted to stay in and go to bed early. And believe it or not, I think it would be nice if my boyfriend would actually stay in with me. Am I asking for too much?

"Well, yeah…." he mumbled as he rubbed some hair gel into his hands and concentrated on making sure his faux hawk was just right; Mike was really adamant about his hair. it always had to look just right. Normally I find it cute when he spends so much time concentrating on it, but right now I wanted him to pay attention to me for once.. "I'm the most must see WWE champion in recent history. People expect to see me out every night."

I sighed. I just wanted to stay in tonight. We had been out every night for the past two weeks. Which isn't a bad thing, except that we have something scheduled every day—media interviews, photo shoots, live events, it just never ends. Mike was still talking while I was feeling sorry for myself, "And people expect the champ's girlfriend out with him too, Sara. So get your butt up and get dressed. I want to leave soon."

I let out a bigger sigh. "Mike…..I don't really want to go out tonight. I kind of just want to…" I trailed off, hoping he would just get the hint that I didn't want to leave this nice bed tonight.

"You want to do what?" he said gruffly as he came out of the bathroom and finished buttoning up his shirt. "Stay here tonight? That's boring. Get dressed. I want to leave in a few minutes," he said distractedly as he picked up his phone and started texting.

I reluctantly got off the bed and wandered over to my suitcase. I could feel Mike's eyes on me as I picked out something to wear to the club. I turned around. "What?" I asked softly.

He looked up from his phone and smirked at me. His blue eyes looked me up and down and he shook his head. "Nothing," was all he said after a tense silence and went back to his phone. More and more, Miz was replacing Mike as my boyfriend….

.

.

"Damn it, Sara! Come on! Your job isn't that hard! All you have to do is stand there and look pretty!" Mike yelled at me. I instinctively ducked as an empty water bottle went flying across the room. The Miz was back in full force tonight. We were in his locker room after his match and I messed up my part tonight. He had a non-title match against John Cena tonight and I was supposed to interfere and distract John if it looked like Mike was in trouble. Mike was in trouble and I missed my cue. John ended up getting the pin. "You are damn lucky that the match tonight wasn't for the title!" he growled at me as he paced back and forth. "I really don't see how you could have messed that up!" He slammed his fist against the closed door. "Your job is to pay attention to me! That's all you have to do out there. I needed you for the distraction and you were nowhere to be found!"

I leaned back against the wall and put my head down, tears started to well up in my eyes. He had been crabby and short with me all day long and I have no idea what I did wrong. He just woke up crabby and had been taking it out on me all day and all night long. "I'm sorry," I said softly as I watched him pace back and forth.

"You're sorry? Really? Really….." he shouted at me as he continued pacing. He stopped in front of the couch and picked up his championship title. "Somehow I don't think you're very sorry, Sara. I think….." he continued pacing back and forth, that smirk stuck on his face as he found the right words to berate me right now. "I think you want me to fail. I think you want me to lose my title. I think…." He stopped pacing and stopped right in front of me. Hitching the title up on his left shoulder, he used the index finger of his right hand to lift my chin up so I was looking at him. "I think you're jealous."

"Mike, that's not true," I said softly. "I really care for you. I know how much being champion means to you—" he cut me off with a laugh. He did that a lot—cut me off when I tried to express my feelings to him. more and more I was getting the feeling that he didn't really care. It seemed like that after only a few months of dating, the novelty of being my boyfriend was wearing off. It seemed like he was tired of dating the new diva and was ready to move forward without me.

"You care about me, Sara? Really? Why do I sincerely doubt that right now? If you really cared about me, about us, you would be able to do the one job that you have correctly."

"Mike, I'm really sorry," I said as I held back a sob. Why wasn't he believing me? Where was my boyfriend and how did I get stuck with the Miz right now? I hated the Miz. I hated how it seemed like he had pretty much taken over my boyfriend and I had no chance of getting my sweet Mike back.

"Whatever….I'm done talking to you about this," he said suddenly as turned away from me and started to walk towards the door. He opened the door and stopped, turning to glare at me one more time before he walked out. "I'm only telling you this once, Sara….You need to be on Team Miz out there." Then he walked out, leaving me to slump down against the wall to the floor, tears streaming down my face.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The night after that I failed to do my job and help get Mike the win, things just got worse from there. I was hoping that Mike's outburst was just a one-time deal, but it wasn't. He's been short and grumpy with me since then. I'm finding out that he's the type of guy that likes to hold grudges and it starting to take a toll on our off screen relationship. But I've been doing my best to try and give him some space if it seems like he wants it and to be extra attentive and loving with him when he actually pays attention to me; however it doesn't seem to be working very well.

It seemed like everything that I did lately was wrong. He didn't like the way I wore my hair, he didn't like the clothes I wore, in or out of the ring. He rolled his eyes when I participated in any conversations he was having with his co-workers. He made me feel dumb whenever I offered my opinion on something wrestling related. More than once he commented: "Sara, what do you know about the business? You were hired because you were pretty and that's your only job—to stand around and look good. Your other job is to make me look good, but we both know that you suck at that part."

Today we're in a new city. I tried confronting him about it when after we checked into our hotel room for the night. Tomorrow morning he had a full day of media interviews and then we had to be to the arena after that. If I didn't talk to him about it now, I might lose my nerve and just let him keep treating me this way forever. I really did like Mike; we used to have a lot of fun together. But lately….

"Mike," I said softly as I sat down on the edge of the bed next to him. His attention was focused on his phone, thumbs texting quickly.

"Yeah," he said distractedly.

"Are…." I started to say. I stopped took a deep breath and was about to continue. "Are you—"

He sighed. "Spit it out, Sara. I don't have time to sit around and wait for you to say something," he said as he moved away from me and got off the bed.

I felt my face turn red. I couldn't do this anymore. I was finally going to snap. "This! This is what I'm talking about!" I shouted.

If looks could kill, I would be a dead woman. "And just what are you talking about?" I started to reply, but he put his hand up and cut me off. "Never mind, I don't want to know. Because knowing you, it's probably something negative and stupid," he snarled back at me as he shoved his phone into his pocket and started walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked him. I stood up to follow him. Why was he walking out on me like this? He abruptly turned around.

"Out. I can't do this anymore, Sara," he said in a frustrated voice.

"You can't do what anymore?" I asked in a panicked voice. What was he talking about?

"This," he said loudly as he gestured to me and him. "I can't do this anymore. I can't do "us" anymore. It isn't working."

"Are you breaking up with me?" I shrieked. I didn't mean for it come out like that. It was just that he caught me by surprise. Sure, I knew that we were having some minor problems lately, mostly due to his newly inflated ego, but to break up with me so suddenly? It didn't make sense.

He cocked his head to the side, hand still on the door knob. "Like it matters to you, Sara….You're obviously not into this relationship as much as I am."

"But I don't understand why—"

"Really? Really. You don't understand why?"

"No, Mike I don't understand why. I just wanted to know why you were so upset with me lately—"

"Because, Sara! Because you don't get it! You don't have what it takes to be the champ's girlfriend! I need someone who is going to be on Team Miz and that obviously isn't you."

"What are you talking about?" I was so confused; things were happening way too fast.

He took his phone out of his pocket and gazed down at a new message. "Now, Maryse…Maryse gets it. She knows what it takes to be by the champ's side."

"You're getting back together with Maryse? She broke up with you for no good reason!"

He laughed and shook his head. "I'm going out for a few hours. When I get back, I'm going to assume that you'll be in a different room." And with that, he opened the door and walked out, slamming the door shut behind him.

.

.

**One Week Later**

It's been a week since Mike broke up with me with no warning. After he walked out on me, I cried for a few minutes and then wiped my tears away. How could he do this to me? How was this going to affect our working relationship? Not well, I imagined. I repacked my suitcase and called the front desk to see if they had another open room. I didn't want to explain to the front desk clerk what happened. Luckily there was a room on the first floor open and I could get in right away.

Since Mike kicked me out of the room we were supposed to share, it seemed like I was on my own for traveling from city to city too. I could have asked one of the other divas for a ride, but I got the funny feeling that since Maryse had managed to get back together with Mike, that I wasn't going to be very welcome with the other girls. I could be wrong, but I didn't want to take the chance of having to deal with long awkward car rides with women who would rather be talking about me rather than with me.

Mike hasn't actually spoken to me except for what is absolutely necessary. And even then it was pretty strained and awkward. Tonight he has a title match during RAW and I have to accompany him to the ring. We were standing just outside the curtain waiting for his music to start when he turned to me with that trademark smirk on his face. "All right," he started to say. "Team Miz, remember? That's all you have to do."

I nodded as I fluffed up my hair and tried to keep the hurt look off of my face as I watched Maryse skip over to Mike and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Good luck!" she giggled as she skipped off again. I glared after her. "Jealous?" he asked softly.

"No…."

"Yeah, right," he said as he rolled his eyes. I was about to reply with a snappy comeback but his music hit and we had to go. He went out first and I followed. He waited a few seconds after his initial pose with the title and then slung his left arm over my shoulders and we headed down to the ring. I was beginning to hate the boos and jeers I was getting more and more; and that's probably because I didn't have Mike whispering in my ear anymore that the fans don't really mean it. I really did feel like everyone hated me right now.

Mike did his trademark pose for the camera at the corner ring post for the camera. I stood next to him and pointed to the champion and screamed at the fans sitting ringside that they needed to respect their WWE champion. Mike jumped down from the apron and wrapped his arms around me. "My good luck charm!" he shouted towards Jerry Lawler and Michael Cole on commentary. I cringed a little when he smirked at me an covered my mouth with his….


End file.
